The Redhead's Wedding
by SenatorBonteri
Summary: Lux pays his sibling by choice, Mechi Daisuke, a visit. They decide to go on an adventure together.. but it doesn't go the way they planned at all.


A long time ago in a galaxy far, far, away…. Mechi Daisuke, Lux Bonteri's sibling by choice, had a fiancé named Vinny who was an Inquisitor in the galactic empire. Vinny would train her in the way of the force, in his spare time. Although she was happy with him, there was a shadow hanging over her daily. Her father was a Rogue Sith... and he liked to be abusive with his parental authority.

Having gotten to Coruscant, Lux had somehow managed to slip by any imperial forces somewhat easily. "Are they really getting this weak or am I just lucky today? I thought this planet would be crawling with storm troopers." Then he reached the appropriate address and rang the doorbell cautiously. He hoped Mechi would make an exception to her usual dislike of company for his sake.

Her loud groan could be heard from the door "It's open!" Without standing up she unlocked and opened the door with the force. Her pajamas were mostly pink, with a black cat on the tank top. "Oh, hi..."

"Hey. I hope I'm not intruding or anything like that." He said, making his way in a few steps. Slowly. He took a look at her, not even bothered that she was in her pajamas.

"How'd you get my address?" She stood up, walking over to shut the door. "Also, the heck you doin' here? Am I in trouble or something?"

"Well, no. Not with me. It's just that I only found out last night that, apparently, there are some things you may or may not have done to warrant being on a wanted poster. I came to see if you were okay." He paused. "I'm not going to lie. I got it from a group of people who call themselves the council."

Her eyes widened in fear "O-oh yeah...? Did um... w-what did they have to um...say?" her hand flew to her necklace and she fiddled with it nervously.

"They said you'd been guilty of petty theft, arson, and even angering a king more recently." He saw fear in her eyes. "Mechi... you're a very good friend of mine. A sister figure. Or at least I see you as one. I'm not going to hold any of it against you. I'm not even going to think any less of you because of it." He said walking close enough to her to the point where she could punch him in the chest if she wanted to. "I mean, I'm a wanted man too. The whole galactic empire wants me dead. Believe me. I'm not here to give you any trouble."

Him walking closer didn't help, though. In fact she walked back so quickly she smacked into her own door. "Maybe if that stupid king had left me alone in the first place I wouldn't have burned down his castle and jacked up his stupid arrogant face! ... Wait, what?" She tilted her head much like a cat would that was trying to listen better. "You're here...as a friend?"

Lux had a compassionate look in his eyes. He silently nodded his head in response. "I'm here as a friend."

"Woooo! Ok! You hungry?" Mechi went back to her bubbly self as she headed for the kitchen, waving him over. "I got waffles and bacon!"

Her apartment was small and neat, all her furniture was pointed at the TV. On her couch was an abandoned bowl of cereal.

"Well, who am I to turn down a free meal when it's offered?" He put a pleasant smile on his face. "Sure. Thank you." He followed where she went.

"So Reena gave you my address huh? You know my horrible uncle is dating her?" She smiled at him brandishing a spatula. "I'm seething with rage~!"

"No, I didn't know that." He patted her back in an attempt to sooth her a little.

"So..." the short red head moved some bacon to his plate, cracking some eggs into the pan afterwards. "What are you doing here... if you're really not after me?"

"I came to check on you... and maybe get your side of the coin. There are two sides to every story. The empire demonizes me. The free folk seem to hail me as a hero. So, yeah." He waited for the eggs, patiently, as he got himself a napkin and silverware.

"For everything I've done? Come on Luxie, I thought you knew me better than that. I do what I want to benefit me. I'm like... selfish and stuff. That king had it coming." She took his eggs and bacon from his hand and placed it on the table next to an empty glass. "Orange juice or milk?"

"You're right. I should know better. Umm... milk." Milk was his favorite beverage. He just didn't drink it in excessive amounts because his mother warned him back when she was alive that too much or too little was bad for you.

The carton floated over to him, Mechi was leaning against the counter with her arms crossed. She was clearly lost in thought. "He's my dad." It was a quiet almost whispered announcement.

Lux poured himself a glass full, and barely managed not to pour too much due to the whispered announcement. "OH!" He caught himself just in time for there not to be a spill. "Well, that would explain it." Mechi had already told him about what a horrible parent her dad was in the past.

"But Reena doesn't seem to think that's a good enough reason. Because he's important and scary and rules a planet. But all his heirs ran off... and since I was born two minutes before Mia he's fixed on me. You know with the forced marriages and the princess lessons. I was done! And then I found out he was a Sith lord. So we fought." Her arms crossed tighter and she stared at the floor.

He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry you don't have a better father than that. I thought I had it rough being orphaned." He wanted to somehow be able to take all of her pain away. Then he got an idea. "Well, given I'm no stranger to fighting force sensitive opponents... and people who are supposedly literal devils..." he said in reference to Hope Marek's dead ex-husband... "That is to say, would you mind if I went after him for you?"

"Thanks man... but I dunno... he's kind of a nut now. You're talking about the guy who I got my signature cowlick from." Mechi replied.

"All I need to know is where to find him." Lux felt like he could use a challenge.

"Ok but... I'm coming with you. At least to skulk in the shadows while you take him on. He doesn't need to know we're connected. Eat up, I'll go slip on some spy gear." She ran up her steps. Lux did as she said. He ate up, then prepared himself mentally for a fight. A few minutes later she was standing at the bottom of the steps in a black hoodie, a black tank top, black jeans and boots. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. "Lets-a go!" Holding out her hand she opened a black portal.

Lux smiled a bit and was about to go in... but then he asked her, "Ladies first?"

"Scared?" With a giggle she went through, but didn't come back. Instead her hand shot out "C'mon, bro. It won't hurt ya." He went in without any further hesitation. Taking her hand while doing so. They walked out into a vast courtyard surrounded by high walls, Mechi was clutching his hand. "So... s-so here we are. My dad's house. You know Reena is gonna be really mad with you after this?"

"I know." He said as glanced at her. "But I'm willing to do this anyway. For you." If he weren't a married man... and if Mechi didn't have a fiance she'd told him about on two occasions before... he'd probably have kissed her forehead. "So, am I likely to find him in the throne room?" He said observing the surroundings.

Mechi nodded with a smile before stalking off to the closest window. "Alright so... you head down this hallway, take the left corridor, head for the big doors. If he's not in his chair than he knows we're here and you're probably very dead."

"Thank you." He stopped and gave her a big, brotherly hug before going in. Then upon entering the throne room, armed to the teeth with his full array of weapons, he checked to see if Darth Ira was indeed in the chair.

He wasn't, instead he was walking in behind him, talking with one of his butlers. "And right after the party we can... hello there." Ira was tall and proud, his eyes were a deep green while his hair was black as night. Though Mechi had said she had disfigured him. His face was unscarred and quite handsome. Though he smiled it did not reach his cold eyes. "Bonteri right? Am i missing a meeting or something?" He walked past Lux and sat in his throne.

Lux and Ira had met before. Lux never really trusted him though. Turning to face him, he started to think that the guy he was up against could either heal himself somehow or Mechi may have exaggerated a little. Nonetheless, he stayed focused. "We meet again." He then drew his small blaster pistol. "I'm sorry to break your heart, sir... but I've come to challenge you."

"Well…" He smiled, leaning over to his butler once more to sign something. "I don't have a heart, so no worries. My late Fiore took that with her." The Sith Lord stood and his charming appearance melted away, before Lux stood a muscular man, half his body an angry red burn. The dark side radiated from him and it showed in the black marks that covered the scared half of his torso. "I assume my daughter is also here?" His voice had more of a feral growl than the king he had just spoken to.

Now Lux felt completely justified for being on Mechi's side. "Even if she was, I wouldn't tell you. Now then..." Without another word, he started to charge up to Ira, one hand on his blaster pistol and firing away at his enemy's face and the other igniting his hero's saber.

Ira's hand shot forward to blast Lux with the force, not even bothering to move from in front of his throne. "You know, of all her friends, I think I like you the most. You're not as mouthy or disrespectful." Lux felt himself pushed backwards. But he got back up and attempted to charge again. This time, he used his pistol to hit a chandelier above Ira's head, causing it to fall down over him. All the while, Lux was still charging like a reek. Ira darted away from the crash site and ran to collide with Lux, reaching out with the force to grab the blaster from him. Lux had plenty of other weapons, including two or three more blasters. So, he got to Ira's position and cut the blaster he'd snatched away in half with his saber. Then he tried to take a swing at Ira's saber hand. In the second between the gun being snatched and then cut, there was a loud crash that startled Ira, resulting in... The cry of anger and pain that came from Ira was animalistic and quite horrifying. He lashed out with the force to shove Lux away, clutching his stump of an arm. Lux got pushed away again but recovered and saw Darth Ira holding his severed limb. With that, the warlord put a smile on his face and got up. Then he pulled out two blaster pistols and started to shoot at the ground beneath Ira's feet as he advanced again. A dark portal opened under Ira, not unlike the one Mechi made earlier, and he fell through, vanishing as the portal closed.

The source of the crash turned out to be Mechi who had broken a window, she skidded to a halt through the open doors of the throne room. "Is that a hand?!"

"Mechi. Has anyone ever told you your dad's nothing but a wimp?" Lux asked. "I have to say, I'm very disappointed in him. I thought he'd put up a better fight than that." He picked up the hand and said, "You want this as a trophy? Or would you rather let me keep it?"

Before she answered a lightsaber came through her shoulder and then turned off, Mechi collapsed with the injured Ira standing behind her. "And my daughter is a fool who has never learned to watch her back. I'll be in touch." He once more left through a portal.

With that, Lux grew angry with Ira. He was in all likelihood the worst dad in the galaxy if he'd do that to his daughter. He quickly turned to Mechi and asked if she was alright. "Are you okay? We need to get you to a medical center immediately!" He then muttered under his breath as he looked around to make sure Ira didn't try anything else. "That son of a gundark will pay."

Mechi sat up, holding her shoulder, clenching her teeth. "Oh, I'm fiiiine... have you always had eight eyes?" With that she passed out, going entirely limp. Lux realized he was trapped there if Mechi couldn't open another portal. Now he'd have to find another way off world. He quickly used some healing herbs given to him by a dead Jedi from years ago, bandaged her wound with a first aid kit he carried in his backpack, picked her up, and left the throne room with her. He hoped he could steal a ship without being caught by the guards... but he'd taken enough time as it was and Darth Ira was still alive. He didn't know which planet he was on anymore, either.

As he walked down the hall a door opened to his right, out of t stepped a small girl that looked to be a bipedal fox in a maid suit. Her eyes widened and she dropped the tea tray she was holding "Y-you've brought Princess Aurora back?"

Mechi had told him her real name was Aurora before as well. For the sake of survival, he decided to play along here. "Ummm… yes. I have. But she's injured. Where's the nearest doctor?"

"This way." The little creature lead him down the hall, a small lantern swaying from her tail. "My name is Hotaru. If you need anything during your stay here you can ring for me." He got himself settled in as he laid Mechi's limp body on a cot... and made his mind up that he wouldn't abandon her. He wouldn't leave this planet without her... even though he knew he was probably in for it, if he didn't. Would he be sent to the dungeon? Would Ira have him disposed of? Then an even worse thought occurred to him. He'd met Ira before exactly once and been told by the Sith that he'd much prefer him to the guy Mechi chose... and who was now her fiancé. What if... he was going to force Mechi to marry again? He had a feeling if he was correct about it, he'd be the next person she'd be forced into being the unwilling wife of... and that was bad news for both of them. "So how'd you catch her?" The foxling looked Mechi over, the lantern still swaying even though she was standing still. A few of the medical staff were getting a room ready for the princess.

Lux told the truth... but not the one that mattered at the moment. It was a good cover up. "I befriended her." That was all the answer they got. "Forgive me for not remembering the name of this planet, but... what's it called again?" He asked, hoping his cover wouldn't be blown just like that.

Before she was able to answer, a tall man with white spiky hair walked in. A few of the nurses started giggling and waving at him, he waved back. "What's going on in here, ladies?"

Hotaru answered after discreetly rolling her eyes. "Princess Aurora was found, Tristin. By this man here, we're cleaning up her injured shoulder."

The man called Tristin nodded before looking over at Lux. "Then we owe you our thanks. The heir has returned."

"You're welcome." Lux said, doing his best to fake a smile.

The fair haired man smiled and nodded. "So...this is Aurora... kinda scrappy if you ask me. I suppose beggars can't be choosers huh?" he laughed at his own observation and walked out. "Maybe the prince will be attractive." He said to no one as he headed down the hall. Hotaru had her armed crossed and her fuzzy face was annoyed.

Lux sighed and asked the fox, "Out of curiosity, who's she being given to this time?"

"Dexima." Hotaru noticed the hand. "Maybe Master Roman will appoint you to watch the princess. You seem to care for her." She giggled and scurried away, one of the nurses came to check Mechi's vitals. That was kind of what Lux was afraid of. Being chosen to wed Mechi by force. Although he liked her... a lot... his sense of commitment to his already existing spouse was stronger than that. In any event, he'd have to wait until he was left alone in the room with Mechi again to start calling for a rescue.

After about an hour more, Mechi woke up and seemed scared and confused. "Where are we?! Where's Ira?! Why does everything hurt?!"

Lux had been able to call for backup by now. Nonetheless, he didn't want to risk blowing cover yet. Not till help got there. "Shhh!"

"Oh... hey..." She stood, swayed a little, and then steadied herself. "He dead?" She whispered.

"I'm afraid not. We're kind of trapped at the moment." Lux answered.

Mechi swore loudly, startling all the nurses. "You're totally useless, Bonteri. I knew this was a bad idea!" She wobbled to the door and looked out. "We're clear, let's go!"

"Mechi!" Lux sighed and followed her out. He didn't blame himself for the fact they lost the duel, though, and he hoped Mechi didn't mean it. Especially since real fight hadn't even started yet.

Mechi got about halfway down the hall before a door opened directly to her left, there was Ira, smiling and whole. "Aurora! My dear child, you're awake!" The group of people following him were dressed in the finest clothes and jewels, they all smiled and awed at the reunion. Ira pulled her into a hug, taking care to squeeze her shoulder. "And here is your dear Lux. My friends, this is my daughter and her betrothed!" Mechi looked horrified.

Lux played along just for survival's sake. But deep down, he was thinking... 'Any time, now.'

Ira grabbed hold of his arm and leaned close to feign a hug. "You play along or so help me..." He pulled away with a smile before turning to all the gentlemen, the ladies were fawning over Mechi and discussing her outfit.

Lux had literally no choice, now... but to play the waiting game. "I'm sorry, sis..." He muttered under his breath as Ira pulled away and out of earshot. She shrugged her good shoulder and put on a false smile, telling the ladies about how she and Lux met. The made up tale was a love story for the ages, Mechi was an excellent liar when she needed to be.

A few hours later, she was sewn into a large puffy white gown and paraded down the aisle to Lux. Lux thought she looked beautiful... but it didn't really matter. He was every bit as willing to do this as Mechi was. Not at all. But then, his com-link started to beep. He put a smile on his face as he turned back to Mechi. But after the bridal chorus had been sung and it was time to say the vows... Lux started to sing another song… right in front of everyone. One he knew from reading about the long past history of Rhen Var... which used to be called Westros, back in its day.

"And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low?  
Only a cat of a different coat. That's all the truth I know.  
In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws...  
And mine are long and sharp my lord. As long and sharp as yours."

Then as the sound of a large fleet of warships coming out of hyperspace could be heard outside the cathedral, he continued singing while the sound of bombs dropping and explosions commenced in the background.

"And so he spoke. And so he spoke. That lord of Castamere...  
But now the rains weep o'er his halls with no one there to hear."

The sounds of raging warfare outside got closer and closer as the footsteps of an army could be heard rushing up to the cathedral.

"Yes, now the rains weep o'er his halls... and not a soul to hear."

Then the doors burst open and three Jedi knights stood with ignited light sabers. "Stop this wedding at once!" The Zabrack among them shouted.

"Perfect timing guys..." Lux said. Then he turned to Mechi. "I think it's time to go. Don't you?"

"Certainly got a flair for the theatrics, huh? Bye-bye, daddy." She waved at Roman before picking up her various skirts and running out of the hall with the screaming attendance. Lux followed the Shadow Knights outside, while keeping an eye on Mechi to make sure she was still with him. Outside, Ira's castle had been razed to the ground, the keep was in flames, and the cathedral was the only unharmed building left in sight. All of the men under Ira's command were being overcome by rebel troopers. Lux knew he'd be in big trouble with the Sith Lord and his allies after this. But his conscience was clear now as he made his way to the shuttle waiting to take Mechi to safety. He, on the other hand, was planning to stay with his men and conquer the planet.

Only one hour later, the planet was indeed conquered and taken over by Lux's forces. "The day is ours! So is this world!"

Lux's men cheered! "HOORAY!" Darth Ira escaped, however, vowing revenge.

Later on STILL, Mechi was brushing out all the glitter and bobby pins. "So uh... thank you... and stuff... for all that. I'm sorry my family sucks so much."

Lux replied with a small smile. "You know me. I don't abandon my friends so easily. Besides, I'm already married. As beautiful as you looked in that wedding dress..." He coughed. He doubted he needed to finish his sentence.

"I have never felt anything towards you but really close friendship and mild annoyance… bro." She smiled and shook her head, her hair puffing out. "And I have Vinny... who's probably super ticked I went adventuring without him."

"Riiight." He looked away for a split second. "Well, I'll let you get back to your life. I'll get back to mine... until the next time our paths cross. Though I think your dad's going to be someone I can add to my very long list of enemies."

"He won't stop, you know... until he's ruined you... and now he knows you'll defend me." She sighed and stood. "Thanks again." A portal opened next to her. "See ya, Luxie!"

"Bye." He smiled and watched her go through it. Then he said to himself. "I'd like to see him try it."

THE END.


End file.
